Raid:X6
__TOC__ Raid Class 3 Mission 1 - Skeletons in the Closet Reduhark Nalda Delia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Reduhark * Reduhark * Reduhark - Upper Wings * Reduhark - Lower Wings *Can inflict Curse Nalda Delia *Has 4 parts: * Nalda Delia * Nalda Delia - Arms * Nalda Delia - Upper Body * Nalda Delia - Lower Body **'Drops Doom Ring' *Massive AoE or Single target attacks on random intervals. |drops = Ruling Fist, Doom Jewel, Calamity Eye, Ominous Eye, Disaster Eye |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 2 - Meeting a Lonely Wolf Van Lucy Melion Balmedia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Van Lucy **Can inflict paralysis and reduce BB gauge of one target. ***''Dimensional Breaker'' - multi hit single target attack that drains entire BB gauge of target. Melion *Has 3 parts: *Can inflict Curse * Melion * Melion - Arms * Melion - Head **Land Impact - Weak AoE attack. **Chains of Harm - Weak AoE attack. **Jet Black Swirl - Strong AoE attack with probable sick. **Great Breakdown - AoE attack. **Aether Shield - Heal 10,000 HP and boost Def by 30% for 4 turns. Balmedia *Has 4 parts: * Balmedia ***Gartendi: Weak AoE attack. ***Tuck Out: Fixed 9,999 damage to one target. ***Retaliating Howl: Boost Atk by 40% for 3 turns. * Balmedia - Torso ***Leo: Inflict 25-30% HP damage AoE. ***Ur: Strong AoE attack with small probable weakness. ***Hado: Strong AoE attack with probable weakness. * Balmedia - Tail ***Flaming Tail Frenzy: AoE attack with probable curse. ***Glamorous Flaming Tail: Strong single target attack and reduce that target's Atk by 1000% for 1 turn. ***Soul Usurping Dance: 60% chance to reduce all enemies' BB gauge by 25-30%. **'Drops Blaze Pearl' **Resistant to critical hit damage ***As such, avoid using Crit buffers or the main body will die too quickly. **Has the highest HP of all the parts ***Use strong STBB to kill it, Gallant Spirit Tazer and Supreme Chol Arus are good choices. * Balmedia - Mane ***Ecrose Arrow: Massive AoE attack (240%). ***Rag Beryl: Reduce damage by 25% to all allies for 1 turn. ***Liah Genelect: Heal 6,000 to 8,000 HP every turn for 3 turns. *When Main Body is < 50% HP **Massive AoE attack **Single target attack & can drain BB gauges **Constantly mitigates its own body parts. **Inflicts Curse |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Raid Class 4 Mission 3 - An Outsider Arrives Grudkia Claudalus Draegar |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Grudkia *Has 4 parts: * Grudkia * Grudkia - Arm * Grudkia - Bottom **'Drops Fiend Jewel' * Grudkia - Tail ***Infected Breath: Powerful AoE attack with injury. ***Crash Fall: Powerful single target attack. ***The System Breaks!: Reduce self's Def by 100% for 1 turn. ***Melt Digging: Powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder AoE and clear all buffs. ***Tough Breath: Strong AoE attack. ***Florestal: Powerful AoE attack with weakness and sickness. ***Conferee: Strong single target attack. ***Tail Dance Invitation: Reduce all enemies' Atk and Def by 40% for 2 turns. ***Numb Kick: Powerful AoE attack with high probable paralysis. ***Glamorous Kick: 6 Massive random AoE attack. *Drains BB gauge often from your allies using his AoE attack. Grudkia can be found at Viridian Pit Claudalus *Has 4 parts: ** Claudalus ** Claudalus - Right Arm ** Claudalus - Left Arm ** Claudalus - Wing ***'Drops Flame Jewel' ***Thunder Summoner - 10 Strong random attacks to all enemies. ***Roaring Palm - Single target attack and removes buff. ***Grand Palm - Weak single target attack and 30% chance to reduce 25% BB gauge. ***Growling Palm - Single target attack and reduce 25% BB gauge. ***Furious Pam - Weak single target attack and 20% chance to clear buff. ***Cleansing Fire - AoE attack with 70% chance to clear buff. ***Ash and Embers - Strong single target attack. ***Fiery Hell - Weak AoE attack. ***Divine Surge - Weak AoE attack. ***I am fire... - Boost Atk by 10% to all parts for 3 turns. ***Doomsday - Massive AoE attack (500%) *Claudalus can inflict Paralysis. *''Partially drains BB gauge.'' Claudalus can be found at Gladiator Arena Draegar *Has 4 parts: * Draegar **Skills: ***Boundless - Massive AoE attack (350%) and 30% chance to reduce all enemies Atk and Def by 30% for 1 turn. ***Penance Wave - Massive AoE attack (200%). ***Bubble Shield - Puts up elemental shield for 3 turns. (Shield Def: 999, Shield HP: 1,000,000) ***Nether Gate - Powerful Light and Dark AoE attack. * Draegar - Body **Skills: ***Death Strike - Powerful single target attack (120%) with probable weaken. ***Dark Impact - Powerful single target attack (112%) with probable weaken. ***Cursed Vengeance - Inflict 25-35% HP damage AoE. ***Plagued Blood - Weak AoE attack, clear all buffs, and chance to reduce BB gauge by 50%. ***Bolstering Strike - AoE attack and reduce damage by 25% for 1 turn. * Draegar - Right Arm * Draegar - Left Arm **Skills for both arms: ***Brutal Rampage - Powerful AoE attack with small probable paralysis and weakness. ***Brutal Assault - Strong AoE attack with small probable paralysis and weakness. ***Cleansing Fire - Remove all buffs. ***Godly Restoration - Heal 20,000 to 25,000 HP. ***Atomic Beam: Focus - Massive AoE attack (300%) ***Atomic Beam: Diffuse - Powerful AoE attack. ***Puissance Sink - AoE attack and 60% chance to reduce all enemies BB gauge by 30-45%. ***Incapacitating Pummel - Strong AoE attack with high probable paralysis. ***Chaotic Torment - AoE attack and apply Thunder and Earth buffs for 3 turns. ***North Wind - Massive Fire Thunder and Light AoE attack (200%) Draegar can be found at Tower of Gunegarth |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 4 - At the Gates of Gunegarth Arstallie Arkem |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Golvorg *Can be cursed. *Can inflict Injury & Weak and buff Atk on self ***Groove Smash: Strong AoE attack with probable injury and weaken. ***Ultimate Strike: Powerful single target attack with 100% injury and weaken. ***Charge: Does not attack for 1 turn, on the next turn, uses Power Splitter, which is a massive AoE attack on your teammates which can cause instant knockout. Mitigation is recommended. ***Power Splitter: Massive AoE (450%) Arstallie Arstallie has 3 parts: * Arstallie **Immune to extra elemental damage * Arstallie - Wing **'Drops Red Feather' * Arstallie - Flower/Lower **'Drops Red Feather' Arkem *Has 5 parts: ** Arkem - Fire ***Can be Cursed ** Arkem - Water ***Can be Poisoned ** Arkem - Earth ** Arkem - Thunder ***'Drops Calamity Core' ***Can be Poisoned ** Arkem ***'Drops Calamity Core' **Can be Weakened, Paralyzed, and Cursed **'Dark is immune to extra element damage' **'Fire is immune to critical chance and extra critical damage' **'Water is immune to extra critical damage' **'Earth is immune to critical chance and extra critical damage' **'Thunder is immune to critical chance and extra critical damage' |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Raid Class 5 Mission 5 - The Price of Oaths Kame War Demon Shusui |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Kamekichi *''Kamekichi'' has 4 parts: ** Kamekichi ** Kamekichi - Head ** Kamekichi - Claw ***'Cast taunt' ** Kamekichi - Tail Shusui *''Each "Stance" he casts will be used every 3 turns'' *''Godly Stance'' - Doubles normal hit count & boosts Spark damage by 50% **Upon using this skill, do not perform the same action used for your squad. (i.e. Do not use BB/SBB all at the same time/do not use normal attack all at the same time/do not guard all your units at the same time.) Failure to do so leads to Expression of Anger. However, it is safe to use one BB and the rest SBB, it will not result in Expression of Anger *''Supreme Stance'' - Boosts Critical hit rate by 10% & critical damage by 50% **Upon using this skill, you must use all of your units' BB/SBB in order to pass this. Failure to do so leads to Expression of Anger. *''Military Stance'' - Additional attack at turn's end **Upon using this skill, do not use all of your units' BB/SBB in order to pass this. Failure to do so leads to Expression of Anger. It is highly recommended to normal attack with one unit and switch the normal attacking unit with three DIFFERENT units, using the same unit twice results in Expression of Anger *''Expression of Anger'' - Boosts Atk by 80% and Def by 100% for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn. Casts Empty Seal on next turn *''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo Massive Fire attack on all foes. *''Flame Extinguisher'' - AoE attack that deals 70-90% of HP as damage (occurring when a raid member dies) *''War Demon's Ambition'' - Raises base and buffed BC resistance by 80% for 1 turn & reduces BB gauge by 50%. 60% chance used on last turn of Godly Stance. *''Fierce God's Stance'' - Boosts Atk by 20% and Def by 100% for 2 turns & cures all status ailments on self Thunder Blade - 35,000,000 HP / 5,500 Atk / 1,800 Def *''War God's Blade Swing'' - 4 combo Fire, Water and Earth attack on all foes Fire Blade - 16,000,000 HP / 6,600 Atk / 3,000 Def *''War God's Blade Thrust'' - 6 combo Powerful Fire attack on single foe. *''Stance Has Been Broken'' - Does nothing. If any UBB is used after Expression of Anger triggered, the next turn Empty Seal will be canceled. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Raid Class 6 Mission 6 - A Small Victory Dragon Demon Barion Zael |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Barion *''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & reduces BB gauge by 100%. Used after "The demonic powers are converging..." *''"The demonic powers are converging..."'' - Idle *''Lightning Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds Thunder element to attack & adds 50% chance to Ignore Def for 999 turns *''Hellfire Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds Fire element to attack & 20% boost to Atk for 999 turns *''Torrent Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds Water element to attack & 100% boost to Def for 999 turns *''Gale Fist'' - 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds Earth element to attack & adds +1 hit count for 999 turns *''Demon Strike: Flame Slash'' - Powerful Fire attack on single foe, removes all buffs & 100% boost to Atk of Fire types for 1 turn *''Dragon God's Provocation'' - Boosts BC efficacy by 200% & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn for single foe *''"Stance has been broken!"'' - Idle *At < 70% HP **''Dragon God's Bellow'' - Reduces HP to 1, 80% boost to base and buffed BC drop rate & 10-20% reduction to BB gauges *Wings **''Evil Healing'' - Recovers 60,000 - 70,000 HP **''Threatening Stance'' - Idle **''Death Tornado'' - Fixed 20,000 damage attack to all foes **''Shadow Gale'' - 9 combo enormous (1200%) random Fire attack on all foes **''Wing Barrier'' - Adds 100,000 HP / 1600 Def Dark barrier that absorbs 50% damage *Tail **''Tail Impact'' - 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes **''Royal Authority'' - Boosts Atk relative to 30% of Atk for 2 turns **''End Life'' - Powerful Fire attack that deals 150-160% of HP as damage to single foe **''Full Tail Swing'' - 4 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & reduces Atk, Def by 100% for 1 turn **''Defensive Stance'' - 50% damage reduction for 1 turn Zael *''Crushing Hell'' - AoE buff wipe *''Malice of the Raug'' - 3 turn LS lock, 3 turn ES lock, 3 turn Sphere lock *''Soul-Crippling Glare'' - 3 turn Sphere lock *Crippling Shout - 3 turn ES lock *''Grovel!'' - 2 turn LS lock *''Pain….nrghh...is our road to victory!'' - Fixed 100,000 dmg to self *''Hey! Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!'' - If player chooses to run away , AoE buff wipe *''Stop resisting! It's useless!'' - 1 hit 180% AoE, 40% Poison, 70% Weak *''Red Organ Repast'' - 5 hits 195% ST, 2 turn 90% DoT *''Scream for the Raug! I SAID SCREAM!'' - 5 hits 275% ST, 2 turn 135% DoT *''START RUNNING!'' - 99 turn 25% Atk/Def *''Suck your blood and marrow!'' - 7 hits ST, 8 hits ST+ 150-210% HP drain *''Gimme all your blood!'' - 7 hits AoE, 8 hits AoE + 120-170% HP drain *''Grind, grind, GRIND!'' - 3 turn Fire buff, 3 turn 50% Atk vs. status'd foes *''Go on, hit me! HAHA!'' - 3 turn Water buff, 3 turn 180,000-200,000 + 10% Rec heal *''Keep trying! I didn’t feel that!'' - 3 turn Earth buff, 3 turn 20% miti *''Now it’s MY TURN!'' - 3 turn Light buff, 3 turn +1 hit (100% DMG) *''Oh this will HURT HAHAHA!'' - 3 turn Dark buff, 3 turn 25% Crit rate *''Are you ready to fly?!'' - 3 turn Thunder buff, 3 turn 30% Atk *''DIE SCREAMING!'' - ??? *''Let me hear you scream!'' - 10 turn LS lock, 10 turn ES lock, 10 turn Sphere lock *''Hahahaha! Look at you! Pathetic worms!'' - Idle(?) *''Haha! Let me...catch my breath…'' - 40 hits 130% AoE, adds 45% chance -10% Atk to attack for 2 turns *''Haha! Go on, run...I’ll get you…'' - 40 hits 150% AoE, adds 55% chance -20% Atk to attack for 2 turns *''Strife Accord'' - 4 hits 200% AoE, 40% chance -35% Rec for 3 turns *''Discord Descension'' - 4 hits 250% AoE, 70% chance -75% Rec for 4 turns Totem *''Three Demon Blessing'' - 3 turn 30% miti *''Red Flash Shield'' - 3 turn 25% Fire/Earth/Light miti *''Black Scream Shield'' - 3 turn 25% Water/Thunder/Dark miti *''Glory of the Raug'' - Idle(?) *''Grant me the life you have taken!'' - 3 turn heal 125,000-185,000 + 10% Rec *''More! Give me more power!'' - 22 hits 150% AoE, 1 turn -300% BB Atk, 1 turn -500% SBB Atk, 1 turn -800% UBB Atk *''Drink, drink their life!'' - 15-20% BB Drain *''Feed on them, totem!'' - 25-35% BB Drain *''Eat, EAT THEM ALL!'' - 80% BB Drain *''HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' - 11 hits 450% RT *''Come on and FIGHT ME!'' - 99 turn Taunt (+30% Def) *''Is that all you’ve got?!'' - 3 turn immunity buff to Normal Attacks, UBB damage, and DoT *''Come on, hit harder!'' - 3 turn immunity buff to BB, UBB damage, and DoT *''Are you really trying to kill me, worm?!'' - 3 turn immunity buff to SBB, UBB damage, and DoT *''Catch THIS!'' - Fixed 50,000 ST attack *''Life! GIVE ME LIFE ETERNAL!'' - 500,000 HP heal *''RAAAAAAGH!'' - 3 turn 20% Atk/Def buff *''Cry some more, foolish weaklings!'' - 60% Curse/Sick/Weak *''Blade Grind'' - 2 turn 30% Atk Down to foes *''Shield Crush'' - 2 turn 30% Def Down to foes *''Paralyzing Grasp'' - 2 turn 60% BB fill rate debuff |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}